kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:KQ5 timeline
KQ5 timeline (variant) This timeline uses all KQ5 specific material including the KQ5 Hintbook, KQ5 manual, and about KQ5. Note: There is roughly twenty years (19 years, just shy of twenty) between KQ2 information and KQ3 as per the KQ5 about screen. KQ4 manual date for marriage is maintained (birthdate is ignored) in this variant (but technically all the time references in the KQ4 manual may have been ignored by KQ5 material). The KQ5 Hintbook implies that roughly twenty years passed after KQ2 (19 years + almost six months). The About KQ5 screen also states that twenty years passed after KQ2. However that timing would make Alexander eighteen going on nineteen during KQ3. Alternatively the KQ5 hintbook info could be viewed as implying that KQ3 occured approximately 19 years after KQ2 (that would allow Gwydion to be seventeen going on eighteen). Either case the twenty year reference in About KQ5 would end up being an approximation. The later KQ6 hintbook information does not fit into this timing (as start of KQ6 is set into the 24 year rather than 25th). However as KQ4 timeline and KQ6 timeline both appear to be based on a 25 year anniversary end date as mentioned in the Companion's reference to KQ taking place in a 20 or 25 year period (the twins were born five years after KQ1 and KQ6 being about twenty years after their birth in both); it is likely that KQ5 would have as well, so this timeline interpretation is less likely. ;19 BGC :Graham is born in Daventry (KQ6/KQ7 Hintbooks) ;0 GC :Graham (recently turned 19) searches for the three treasures in the spring (KQ1) ;3 GC :King Graham and Valanice are married "several years" after Graham's coronation (KQ2, About KQ5). ;4 GC :Twins are born. ;5 GC :Six months later Alexander kidnapped. :Not long after the disasters befall Daventry, and the dragon begins to attack the kingdom. ;9 GC :Abdul Alhazred moves to the Land of the Green Isles and becomes the vizier (KQ6). ;12 GC :Kingdom of Sorrow would be about here. ;19 GC :See No Weevil would be about here. ;22 GC :Alexander, nearly eighteen escapes LlewdorKQ3 (KQ5 material rounds this up to eighteen) :Shortly after Alexander returns to Daventry, Rosella travels to Tamir (KQ4). :The Floating Castle would be about here (although the timing in the novel may not fit exactly) :18th birthday of the twins. ;23 GC :The kingdom was peaceful and prosperous again, and the people were content. :Graham goes walking on a spring day, his family is kidnapped (KQ5) :Alexander falls in love with Cassima the moment he sees her, and begins to miss her after she returns home. :TFC (epilogue) goes about here. ;24 GC :1 months later; :Defeats Abdul Alhazred (KQ6) :1 week later; :The ferry is fixed, Alexander and Cassima are married. :Valanice and Rosella travel to Eldritch shortly before Rosella's 20th birthday (KQ7). Variant 2 Alternatively if one tries to fit it onto the 20 year reference it is a bit more problematic. The marriage and twins birth would have to be in the same year to maintain at least two years time period between KQ1 and KQ2, but at opposite ends of the year to fit the birth occurd one year apart from the wedding form the KQ5 hintbook. While this might technically still be 'several' years after KQ1 under some definitions of 'several' it seems less likely (considering previous KQ4 timeline and later K6 timeline went for 25 year end range to the series up to KQ6/7). Only 18 years passes between KQ2 and KQ3 in this timeline rather than 19 (closer to twenty). ;19 BGC :Graham is born in Daventry (KQ6/KQ7 Hintbooks) ;0 GC :Graham (recently turned 19) searches for the three treasures in the spring (KQ1) ;2 GC :King Graham and Valanice are married "several years" after Graham's coronation (KQ2, About KQ5) near the beginning of the year. :Twins are born near the end of the year. ;4 GC :Six months later Alexander kidnapped. :Not long after the disasters befall Daventry, and the dragon begins to attack the kingdom. ;7 GC :Abdul Alhazred moves to the Land of the Green Isles and becomes the vizier (KQ6). ;10 GC :Kingdom of Sorrow would be about here. ;17 GC :See No Weevil would be about here. ;20 GC :Alexander, nearly eighteen escapes LlewdorKQ3 (KQ5 material rounds this up to eighteen) :Shortly after Alexander returns to Daventry, Rosella travels to Tamir (KQ4). :The Floating Castle would be about here (although the timing in the novel may not fit exactly) :18th birthday of the twins. ;21 GC :The kingdom was peaceful and prosperous again, and the people were content. :Graham goes walking on a spring day, his family is kidnapped (KQ5) :Alexander falls in love with Cassima the moment he sees her, and begins to miss her after she returns home. :TFC (epilogue) goes about here. ;22 GC :1 months later; :Defeats Abdul Alhazred (KQ6) :1 week later; :The ferry is fixed, Alexander and Cassima are married. :Valanice and Rosella travel to Eldritch shortly before Rosella's 20th birthday (KQ7). Baggins (talk) 15:23, August 2, 2013 (UTC)